


Ain't nobody (loves me better)

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Feminization, Kink Exploration, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, very light pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s sort of their thing, Louis picking up stuff that gets thrown on stage and putting them on him, always with a big smile on his lips. Or, it’s more like it’s one of their things, he and Louis have so many games now that Liam’s always busy keeping track of him, not wanting to miss a single thing Louis does. </p><p>The pink bunny ears are soft as he touches them. Liam would like to call them cute, the fluffy material a soft pink that he kind of wants to look closer at. Maybe even look himself in the mirror with them on, and see if the colour matches the blush he can feel high up on his cheeks. </p><p>He wants Louis there to tell him he’s pretty with them on. </p><p>There’s no time to think about that, or the way Louis pushes close to his back and strokes a  finger along the skin just behind his ear, a place Louis knows always makes him shiver and tense up. </p><p>It’s not innocent, far from it. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or: Liam wears a pair of bunny ears and a bunny tail butt plug, with all of his boys there to take care of him.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't nobody (loves me better)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinywhimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinywhimsy/gifts).



> I would like to blame this 11 K mess of smut on shinywhimsy, who's a lovely person and deserves all the niche kink fics (and the fluffy adorable ones, too). I hope it's what you wanted, babe!
> 
> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer. I don't own 1D, never have, never will be. This is a non-AU, kind of - just without girlfriends and stuff. Thanks to avenuedreaming for the help with beta reading. All the remaining mistakes are my own! As always!

It’s sort of their thing, Louis picking up stuff that gets thrown on stage and putting them on him, always with a big smile on his lips. Or, it’s more like it’s one of their things, he and Louis have so many games now that Liam’s always busy keeping track of him, not wanting to miss a single thing Louis does.

 

The pink bunny ears are soft as he touches them. Liam would like to call them cute, the fluffy material a soft pink that he kind of wants to look closer at. Maybe even look himself in the mirror with them on, and see if the colour matches the blush he can feel high up on his cheeks.

 

He wants Louis there to tell him he’s pretty with them on.

 

There’s no time to think about _that_ , or the way Louis pushes close to his back and strokes a finger along the skin just behind his ear, a place Louis knows always makes him shiver and tense up.

 

It’s not innocent, far from it.

 

For a second or two, Liam forgets that he’s supposed to sing, even when their band starts playing again. Then he shakes it off, the smile on his lips real and big as he waves at a fan with a sign that tells him it’s number one.

 

He keeps the bunny ears on and even makes sure that he gets them with him as he leaves the stage for a clothes change. Carefully, he takes them off and places them on the table. For some reason, he can’t think about what he’s supposed to do.

 

Still, he’s a professional, proud of what he does and most of all keen on making sure that every single person in the crowd gets as much out of the concert as possible. So he hurries off, worried for a moment that he’s late.

 

That he doesn’t do his best, just because a pair of pink bunny ear makes him feel weird and restless, it’s not an option.

 

The rest of the concert, Louis sticks close to him, play fighting him every time they’re close to each other. Which it a lot, considering they’re both seeking each other out every chance they’ve got.

 

They’re always like that, but Liam can’t really stop himself from wanting to push closer, take more. Demand of Louis to take care of him, make him feel more like himself and less like he’s about to get hard from just the slightest touch.

 

When they get back, all of him still buzzing with energy after the show, the bunny ears lay just where he left them. It’s just like he’s pulled to them, but he doesn’t take the last few steps. There’s something that’s stopping him, making him bite into his bottom lip hard as he tries to pull himself together.

 

The sharp pain of it has always made him feel more centered, but somehow it’s not working. It still feels like he’s off kilter somehow.

 

The loud laugh Niall lets out as Harry bumps into him from behind makes him startle. Blinking rapidly over and over as Louis slings an arm over his shoulder, standing a little taller as if he tries to be as tall as Liam.

 

“You like them?” Louis asks, nodding towards the table.

 

Liam shrugs, not sure what he’s feeling really. He did like how he felt when he was wearing them, how _pretty_ he’d felt, even when he knows that it’s just a pair of cheap bunny ears.

 

“No time for your bloody chitchatting,” Niall says, his voice tilting up in a giggle as Harry says something in his ear. It’s probably something dirty, considering how pink his skin is. “We need to get back to the hotel.”

 

Liam’s a bit disappointed that he can’t hear what it is Harry says, but it’s better that they keep some things to themselves. For them to save it for times when their crew can’t walk in on them.

 

He’s sure that he’ll be told whatever it is later anyway. The thing they all have together, it’s not something he thought would happen. Not ever. He’s been half in love with his boys for a long time, but them being together properly – of all them – it’s new.

 

It’s a good thing, though. Something that knit them together even closer. It’s not always all of them. Often he ends up with just Louis. Sometimes it’s Niall or Harry. Or both of them.

 

It doesn’t really matter, as long as they all take care of each other. Every way they can.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis says, pushing Liam lightly towards Harry, who at once opens his arms and pulls Liam into a cuddle.

 

The next time Liam looks at Louis, his hair is a little bit messed up from Niall’s hands. Louis looks so mischievous, his eyes glinting with something familiar. It reminds Liam about how he looks when he’s about whisper yet another dirty, detailed plan he’s got for Liam.

 

Louis must know what it does to him, hearing _that_ kind of words, with so many people watching him. How his stomach gets all warm and squirmy, not only from what Louis is telling.

 

This time, he doesn’t understand why Louis is watching him that way.

 

– – –

 

A bit later, Louis follows him into his hotel room. He’s close enough to touch, but he keeps his hands to himself, just looking at him for what feels like ages to Liam.

 

Harry and Niall are out somewhere, both of them wanting to drink a beer and relax before bed. Liam thinks they might end up in the same bed, with how close to each other they were when they left them outside the lift.

 

“You know,” Louis says slowly, his accent strong as his voice deepens. “You did look good tonight.”

 

“Don’t I always,” Liam jokes, trying to wink but failing badly. He can feel how he squeezes both of his eyes together.

 

Louis laughs, shaking his head like he can’t believe that Liam even tried. He takes a step closer to Liam, his hand warm on Liam’s lower back as he fits himself along his front.

 

“You want some dick tonight, babe?” Louis’ hand slides a little bit lower, fingers firm on his arse as he drags him even closer and rolls his hips against him. “Seems like you’d _need_ it, I think.”

 

Liam nods, his cock chubbing up fast in his pants. He’s been half-hard for a long time, all of his body filled with some kind of burning need to have something. He’s not even been sure of what, but what Louis is suggesting, makes his head spin with how much he wants it. How much he needs it, even.

 

“Have you been a _good_ boy for me?” Louis asks, making Liam whine and nod again. He’s always Louis’ boy, wanting to be good for him and please him any way he can.

 

Louis doesn’t seem to be in a hurry. Instead, he grins and pushes forward to press a kiss against Liam’s lips, quickly turning it dirty and rough, his teeth sharp on Liam’s bottom lip as he pulls away to look at him, tugging at it before letting it go with a wet pop.

 

Liam’s lips feel slightly swollen and warm. He feels warm all over, his skin probably flushed pink all the way down his stomach. Not wanting to stop kissing Louis, he makes a small noise – it’s meant to be a protest, but it’s not even real words – and tries to pull Louis closer as he takes a step back. Louis just laughs, shaking his head as Liam’s fingers curl into the fabric of his tank top.

 

“Not sure how you think I’m gonna fuck you if we can’t get bloody naked,” he teases, quickly pulling his loose tank top over his head. He arches his eyebrows when Liam just stares, mouth getting wetter as he stares at Louis’ skin, gaze slipping lower to the bulge in his jeans.

 

Liam kind of wants to say that he thinks that Louis can do anything, but that sounds stupidly fond, even in his own head. Then he realises that he doesn’t care, it’s not like Louis doesn’t know how he feels for him.

 

“Well,” he mumbles, dropping his hands to his sides as Louis starts working on getting his jeans undone, knuckles brushing against his cock. “You if anyone could, it’d be you.”

 

Louis pauses, dropping his head forward as he snorts out a laugh. As he lifts his head, he’s grinning so wide his cheeks puff out, and his eyes shine with amusement. “I don’t have a magic dick, babe.”

 

Liam reaches out to rest his hand over Louis’ cock, just softly feeling the shape and the heat from it. “You kind of do,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Louis rolls his eyes, but he’s giggling as much as Liam is, so Liam knows he found it funny. It takes them awhile to calm down enough to carry on, both of them starting to laugh as they look at each other.

 

It feels like the weird tension in his body goes away, like everything is back to normal. Sex with Louis is fun, most often intense and with as much softness as there are sharp pinches and fingers leaving marks on his skin.

 

By the time they’re undressed and Liam’s on his stomach on the bed, resting his weight on his elbows, Louis has called him pretty so many times that Liam’s lost count. Louis’ hands move up and down his thighs, the tips of his fingers brushing against the sensitive skin on Liam’s arse, and then slipping down again.

 

Louis tutts him when Liam whines and tries to move with his hands, get them on his arse. It’s a slow tease, and his cock is sticky against the sheets, the cockhead catching on them as he rocks his hips down, needing some sort of relief.

 

He’s back to feeling desperate. Like he’s on the edge, but not quite able to come.

 

Louis is by his side, close to Liam’s thighs; his shins pressed close to Liam. It’s a little bit sticky, both of them hot and skin starting to get shiny with sweat.

 

“Come on then,” he mumbles, turning his head so he can see Louis. When Louis just grins at him, he pouts. His bottom lip pushed out and swollen from how hard he’s been biting into it.

 

That and how long time he spent snogging with Louis.

 

“You’ve been so good tonight, babe,” Louis says, letting his hands slide upwards once more.

 

When Liam spreads his legs wider apart, pushing even closer to Louis’ leg, he lets his fingers run along the inside of Liam’s thighs. Making him moan when he gets close to where Liam really wants him. “Rocked it on stage, with those pretty bunny ears on your head.”

 

Liam’s whole body goes tight, his hips stuttering down. He doesn’t understand why really. But Louis reminding him how he’d felt, makes him feel like he’s about to come, with only Louis’ soft touches and the drag of his cock against the sheets.

 

“Oh god,” he mumbles, squeezing his eyes shut hard. It doesn’t help, he can feel his heart speeding in his chest.

 

Louis blinks several times, his hands paused high up on Liam’s thighs. “Really?” He wonders, but it sounds like he’s talking more to himself than Liam. He pauses as he reaches for the lube, hastily dropped next to him on the bed, and dribbles some on his fingers. “I didn’t _really_ expect that.”

 

Liam’s about to answer, ask what Louis is even talking about, but then one of Louis’ hands in back on him, pushing his buttocks apart slightly. It makes Liam moan and arch up into the touch. He’s kind of already knows what Louis meant anyway, with the bunny ears being the only thing he can think about.

 

Everything except Louis’ fingers and cock.

 

Liam nods unthinkingly as Louis’ finger sinks into him, tilting his arse up in a try to get it deep faster. It feels really good, it’s been a few days since the last time. There hasn’t been time for more than a few quick blowjobs, in between traveling and concerts. He’s missed the feeling of Louis’ taking him apart slowly, every push into him making his cock drool precome.

 

“You’d be such a pretty bunny,” Louis murmurs, the same time as he wedges another finger into him, making him feel fuller. More like he does when he’s got Louis’ cock in him. “With those fluffy pink ears and a cute little tail.”

 

Liam’s head feels fuzzy for a moment, and he’s got to concentrate on not coming then and there. “What?” His voice comes out slurred, and he lets out a choked moan as Louis pulls his fingers out all the way and then fucks them in hard.

 

“Yeah,” Louis agrees, sounding distracted. When Liam turns his head towards him again, he sees that Louis’ gaze is fixated on his arse, eyes dark as he watches Liam take his fingers.

 

“Need it,” Liam mumbles, trying to get up on his hands and knees. Still with Louis’ fingers in him, so it makes him groan when they rub against the prostate. “Want you to fuck me, please.”

 

Louis nods, looking as turned on as Liam feels, he fucks his fingers in once more. But he’s looking around for where he put the lube, so Liam knows he’ll get what he wants. Sometimes he doesn’t, there are times when Louis likes to drag it out, have him begging for his cock over and over.

 

Biting back a protest as drags his finger out, knowing that it’s the only way he’ll get a cock in him, he watches Louis’ cock. It’s so distracting, almost pretty with the foreskin pulled back and tip shiny with precome, that he forgets that he tried to move just a few minutes ago. Instead, he just lies there, grinding down slightly as Louis wraps his hand around his cock, slicking himself up with a rough pull.

 

Liam knows that it’ll be a lot, only getting two of Louis’ fingers means his cock will give him that burn of being stretched open on a cock.

 

With a steadying hand from Louis’ he manages to get on his hands and knees, shuffling his legs apart a little wider as Louis pats his arse lightly.

 

Liam moans as he feels Louis’ cockhead against his hole, pressing in just barely. When it pops in, they both moan, Liam’s head dropping forward as he takes a shaky breath.

 

“Always so good with a cock in you,” Louis tells him, working his dick in tiny pushes.

 

All of him feels so hot, sweat trickling down his neck as he fights to keep still. It’s better that way; he loves how proud Louis gets when he lets Louis set the pace. And how much Louis praises him for it.

 

Louis will give it to him hard, later when they’re both ready for it. Hard enough to make him feel it when he’s on stage next, his arse sore and muscles straining.

 

“Fuck,” Liam groans, nodding to himself as he feels Louis’ cock fucked into him to the hilt.

 

Louis starts out slow, dragging his cock out all the way, teasing it over the hole before fucking in deep once again. It shocks a loud, wet groan out of Liam every time he’s filled once again. His cock blurts out precome, smacking up hard against his stomach when he drops down on his lower arms. The new angle makes Louis’ cockhead rub against his prostate as he shoves into him again.

 

“ _Harder_ ,” Liam says, voice catching on the small word. “Do it harder, please.”

 

Louis laughs, pausing with only the head of his cock holding Liam open. “I don’t know,” he murmurs, stroking a finger over Liam’s stretched out rim. “Kind of like you like this. How I get to see my cock splitting you open, babe.”

 

Liam groans, feeling his stomach twist with something hot. Instead of asking again, he rocks back against Louis, forcing his cock in hard.

 

“Someone’s a naughty boy,” Louis teases, but he doesn’t stop Liam from moving back on his cock once more. He’s just letting him take whatever he wants, moaning shamelessly as Liam’s hole swallows him up.

 

After a little while, Louis starts moving again, using his hands to pull Liam into him as he fucks forward. It makes their skin slap together, but the sounds are almost drained out by the loud moans Liam keeps making. Desperate moans that he knows Harry and Niall must be able to hear if they’re back.

 

Liam knows he’ll be teased about it, if they are. But he still wants them to hear him, liking how rough Harry’s voice gets as he talks to Liam about gags. How little time it takes for Niall to drag him off to the bathroom.

 

“Such a good little bunny,” Louis groans out, causing Liam’s whole body to tense up as he comes, wet and messy all over the sheets.

 

Nobody even touched his cock, and he’s shocked by how much he likes it when Louis calls him _that_. Still, he can only ride it out.

 

Without Louis holding him up, fingers digging in on his hips he grinds into him, he wouldn’t have been able to hold himself up. He’s shaking all over, even before his orgasm is over, his cock still pulsing out come, and his hole clenching around Louis’ cock.

 

Louis fucks him through it, his breathing harsh as he drags Liam back on his cock.

 

When Liam’s come dry, Louis starts grinding into him, causing him to tremble from how over sensitive he feels. Even then, he doesn’t want Louis to stop, needing to feel him come, too.

 

“Just a little bit more,” Louis tells him, his voice shaking as he tries to hold it off just a little bit longer. Liam knows him, knows every single little thing he does, but Louis also knows everything about him.

 

It’s probably for his sake Louis did everything he could to stop himself from coming from Liam’s arse tight around him as his orgasm made him tremble. It’s not a secret that Liam likes that sharp, intense feeling of it being on the edge of being too much.

 

Though, he’s not able to hold off for long. With a loud moan, he spills deep in Liam, his come hot even through the condom. Liam makes a small sound as he feels his cock trying to get hard, even when it’s too soon, as Louis’ cock twitches wetly again and again.

 

“Nice one,” Louis says slowly, patting his hip with a clumsy hand as he pulls out. “Feels like I’ve come my brain out through my dick.”

 

“Yeah,” Liam agrees, flopping down on the bed, wincing when he lands in his own wet spot.

 

They’re both too tired and too lazy to leave the bed, but Louis cleans them off with one of the duvets. It’s not like they’ll use them both anyway, always opting to curl close together under the same, so Liam doesn’t care about it one bit.

 

Liam’s almost asleep even before Louis is done, his limbs as heavy as his eyelids. But he’s pretty sure Louis calls him his sweet bunny, just as he closes his eyes and drifts off.

 

– – –

 

It’s days later when he goes to get something to wear from Louis’ bag. Since Louis tends to like his sweaters big and comfy, they also fit him. It’s not that he doesn’t have his own clothes with him, but they’re all used to sharing stuff.

 

The real reason he’s ruffling through the bag is that he likes how Louis’ clothes smell. Liam’s partly trying to hide it from the boys when he sniffs them, even when he’s teased by it every time.

 

When his fingers hit something soft, he scrunches his face together in confusion.

 

“What are you doing?” Louis asks from the door; hands pushed into the pockets of his tight jeans. The one that makes his thighs look so good, always making Liam pause and stare, no matter what he’s doing.

 

Liam’s fingers are still on the plush material at the bottom of Louis’ bag, under the mess of t-shirts and tank tops. He’s not sure what it is exactly. It feels familiar, but he can’t place it. “I’m trying to find something in the bloody mess of yours,” he mutters, trying and failing badly to sound like he’s anything but fond.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Louis says, eyes widening. “You’re in my bag?”

 

Liam rolls his eyes, knowing that Louis won’t be offended. They’re always poking fun at each other every chance they’ve got. It should be fairly obvious; it’s Louis’ room, and even when they sleep in the same bed almost every night, Liam’s got his suite next door.

 

“Yeah,” he says slowly. He’s split between wanting to find out what it is he’s touching – as always curious and wanting to know everything about Louis – and wanting to go and hug Louis hello.

 

He does look as soft and comfortable as the sweater Liam was looking for.

 

“Well,” Louis shifts, looking like he’s not sure what to say or do for a moment. Then he nods to himself, smiling as he adds, “Harry and Niall want to talk to you. It’s _urgent_ apparently.”

 

“Really?” Liam wonders, pretty sure that they both were busy with golfing. He still gets up from the floor and walks over to Louis.

 

Louis nods, looking shifty for a moment as he throws a glance towards the bag. They both stand there and stare for a moment. Then Louis’ hand darts out to pinch his nipple, twisting harshly.

 

“Hey,” Liam grumbles, taking Louis’ hand as he knows that it'll make him distracted enough to stop. It's not that he doesn't like it, he does. But if they're about to go find Niall and Harry, it's a bad idea.

 

Also, it’s quite nice to hold Louis’ hand too, thread their fingers together and squeeze just a little bit tighter as Louis smiles at him.

 

“Don’t be a lazy arse,” Louis says, pulling at his hand as Liam only stands there and stares as Louis. He’s awfully pretty after all, so Liam doesn’t think he could be blamed for that. “We’re expected.”

 

Liam giggles, far more than being called a lazy arse should make him do. But there’s something about Louis that makes everything he says fun.

 

Maybe Liam’s biased, though.

 

When they get to Niall’s room, there’s nobody there. Louis only shrugs and pushes Liam down on the bed anyway, a sharp grin on his face as he pulls his sweater – the one Liam was looking for – over his head.

 

It’s hard for Liam to remember why they’re in Niall’s room in the first place when Louis’ mouth is on his cock.

 

– – –

 

They’re about halfway through the set, and everything is going great. The boys sound great, and the crowd is wild.

 

Louis has been watching him the whole time, Liam can feel his eyes following him around. It makes Liam swirl his hips a little bit dirtier. There’s something about knowing that Louis, that all of his boys, are watching him.

 

One song later, the short break is enough for them to take out the earpieces and whisper to each other. Usually, Louis tells him about a sign he finds funny or how good Liam looks on stage.

 

“You know,” Louis says, sliding a hand around his back. “We’ve a surprise for you. All of us.”

 

“You have?” Liam asks, at once starting to think about what it can be, curious about why he’s getting something today. He’s not turning twenty-two in a little bit more than two months, so there’s no real reason for it.

 

Louis nods with his cheek still pressed close to Liam’s skin. When he pulls away, he’s got a sharp grin on his lips, and his eyes remind Liam a lot of when he’s got Liam boxed in underneath him on the bed.

 

He shivers, feeling his cheeks heat up as he blushes. He’s got all these ideas about what it could be. The last time it’d been a blindfold, but that had been Harry’s brilliant idea.

 

This time it seems a lot like it is Louis’ idea, considering how proud he looks when he nods and bounces off.

 

It’s a little bit harder for him to concentrate the rest of the concert.

 

– – –

 

When they get back to his room, there’s a pink box with a pretty bow on top on the bed.

 

Liam doesn’t know when it got there, but he guesses it was when Niall pulled him off to the bathroom for a quick snog, just before they were about to leave.

 

“Go on then,” Niall says when he’s only stands there and looks at it, still going over what it could be in it.

 

So far he’s ruled out those black paddle things Louis has talked about, the times he’s given him a proper spanking. Using his hand, not one of those kind of scary looking things.

 

Liam’s kind of curious anyway, so he’s almost a bit disappointed that the box isn’t bigger.

 

Niall’s hand is so far down on Liam’s back that he’s almost touching his arse, fingertips brushing underneath the waistband of his boxers. It’s such a soft touch, soothing almost when his body already feels like he’s waited forever to have someone touch him.

 

It’s been like that since Louis told him about the gift.

 

Harry’s already on the bed, leaning back on his elbows and with his thighs spread wide. Liam can see that he’s hard, too. Liam so very keen on just getting his mouth on Harry’s skin, get that wonderful feeling of Harry’s cock in his mouth.

 

Maybe that’s why it takes Niall’s hand on his back, urging him forward, to really take those last few steps.

 

“Go on then,” Harry says, grinning so big his dimples pop. He nods towards the box, arching one eyebrow. As if wonders why Liam’s taking so long.

 

Liam wonders that, too. It’s just that he feels so spoiled, looked after by his boys. They all being there just for him, it’s so nice that he wants to tell the whole world how amazing they are. He sits down next to Harry, grabbing the box before he shuffles a little bit closer, making sure that there’s no space between them.

 

“Oh my fucking god,” Louis groans out, the bed bouncing under them as he jumps up on the bed. “You’re so _slow_ , Liam.”

 

Liam laughs as Louis fits himself close to his back, tickling his side before leaning his chin on Liam’s shoulder.

 

“Not everyone has the patience of a five-year-old,” Niall teases, sitting down on the bed next to Liam. He’s more careful not to rattle them all, but it only takes a minute before his hand is on Liam’s cock, just rubbing slowly up and down. Even when his head is turned towards Louis.

 

“Hey,” Louis grumbles. And Liam just knows that he’s flipping Niall off. He must be, considering how hard Niall’s laughing.

 

“Think you should open it,” Harry murmurs as he puts a hand high up on his thigh, shaking slightly to get his attention. “Before they’re having an argument over who’s the least mature of them.”

 

“Well,” Niall says, squeezing around the head of Liam’s cock, his voice a little bit rough and his accent deeper. The combination makes Liam groan and try to push his hips up against Niall’s hand, but Harry’s holding him down. “We _all_ know it’s not me, at least.”

 

“Fuck’s sake,” Harry groans, looking like he wants to laugh. “The present, Li.”

 

At first when he opens the box, he can’t wrap his head around what it is. It looks like a butt plug, one end shiny black glass. But the other end is a soft bubblegum pink, fluffy and soft.

 

Somehow he’s confused and turned on at the same time. There’s two other things too, he realises. One pink tube of lip gloss that makes Liam’s cheeks pink, and a satin collar – Liam’s pretty sure it’s a collar, but he’s still so confused by it all that he feels like everything’s a bit hazy – that’s matched perfectly with the other pink in the box.

 

It’s even got a bow on it.

 

“Do you like it?” Niall wonders, the roughness of his voice making Liam look up from the gift box.

 

He nods, unsure if his voice would even hold if he said anything. Even when he's looking at Niall, blinking slowly as he tries to work out what to say, his fingers keep stroking the fuzzy end of the butt plug – he's decided it must be one, a very exclusive one with some kind of pattern on the plug.

 

Swirly and pretty like everything else in the box.

 

It's like he can't stop his fingers from moving, not even when he at the same time wants to touch Niall.

 

“What is this?” Liam asks, lifting the plug from the box. It’s such a contrast, the glass hard and smooth even with the swirls on it, and the other side so soft that the material tickles Liam’s hand.

 

“We just thought you might like it.”

 

Harry’s words make him twist his head to Harry’s side, blinking in confusion. It’s not like they haven’t done some kinky stuff before, the blindfold they used on him only one of the things his boys have bought him. This still feels different to Liam.

 

“Since you liked it with Louis, I mean,” Harry clarifies.

 

Louis snakes his arms around Liam’s body, pushing his hand up underneath Liam’s shirt. “Don’t you want to be our pretty little bunny?”

 

Liam wonders if he’s heard right at first, but then Louis drops a pair of pink bunny ears in his lap. He was pretty sure that they had been lost somewhere in Finland. “Where did that come from?”

 

“Someone told us how much you liked them. I thought we should keep them for you,” Niall murmurs, taking the bunny ears from Liam’s lap. Still with his other hand on Liam’s cock. He looks at them for a moment before he gives them to Harry, seeming to realise that he’d have to either take his hand off of Liam or put the ears on him.

 

Liam’s glad he’s got Niall’s hand squeezing around him, making his cock push out into his touch. It’s easier to deal with how overwhelmed and desperate he feels, with all of his boys touching him and with them being okay with something so _new_. So different.

 

“Didn’t it make you come, Li?” Louis asks, his voice a quiet murmur close to Liam’s ear. “Being told you were such a good bunny for me?”

 

When Liam takes too long to answer, him being distracted by Harry pushing the bunny ears onto his head, Louis nips at his favourite spot on Liam’s neck. High up on the side, so that Liam never would be able to cover it up. Not even if he wanted to.

 

“We thought you would like the other things too,” Niall says gently, making Liam feel at ease with himself.

 

With what he wants.

 

Just hearing Louis talk about makes him let out a small moan, his head lolling forward as Louis sucks a mark a little bit higher up on his neck.

 

Harry’s fingers stroke the back of his neck, nails just a little bit sharp on his skin. The next time he pushes upwards, his hand slips a little higher, not stopping until he touches one of the ears. “I thought the lip gloss would look great with these,” he says, sounding smug when Liam groans loudly. “Even more so when you’ve your mouth around my cock.”

 

“Oh god,” Liam blurts out, feeling his cock strain against the zipper of his jeans. He’s so wet he can feel the grey fabric of his boxers sticky with precome, and for a moment he thinks he’s going to come.

 

Louis hums something against his neck, but there’s no way for Liam to hear what. Not when he’s still has his mouth so close to Liam’s skin, biting rough kisses to the side of his neck like they’re not supposed to be on stage in front of thousands of people soon again.

 

It’s a good thing they’ve got people that know how to cover that up, even when Liam kind of doesn’t want them to.

 

Niall’s hands are far less clumsy than Liam’s own would have been, his fingers careful as he drags the zipper down. Liam’s head is still down, so he can see the wet spot on the front of his boxers as his cock pushes out, the shape of his the head visible because of how they stick to his skin.

 

“You always look good with a cock in your mouth, though,” Harry murmurs, wiggling his eyebrows as Liam’s head pops up.

 

Louis’ hand keeps pushing higher up on his stomach. His nails dragging against Liam’s skin, the sharp pain making Liam shiver, thinking about the pinkish marks he'll have all over him when they're done with him.

 

“He’s _not_ wrong,” he says at the same time as he flicks a finger over one of Liam’s nipples, causing him to shiver and want to press closer to Louis’ clever fingers. “Not that I’m going to say that often.”

 

“The collar was all me,” Niall grins, holding it out for Liam to touch. Somehow he’d forgotten about that, but as he touches it, he realises how beautiful it is, shiny and _so_ very pretty. “Not that I want you to look like a playboy bunny.”

 

The last part makes Liam giggle and shake his head. The makeup, the bow and the pink fuzzy end of the butt plug make him wonder if it might be a bit like that anyway. If he even would mind if they put him in more stuff like that, with frills and stuff.

 

“Maybe a _little_ bit like a playboy bunny,” Harry murmurs, his hand slipping down, so it’s resting on the nape of Liam’s neck.

 

“Maybe a little,” Niall agrees, shrugging lazily when Louis laughs loudly. “Okay, a lot like that then. We thought about getting you some cute little slippers, but we wouldn’t have gotten them in time.”

 

“Such a shame.” Louis drags a fingertip over Liam’s swollen nipple, back and forth slowly as if he’s not even aware that he’s still moving his hand. “I would have loved to see that.”

 

“Some other time,” Liam mumbles, hips stuttering up from the bed as Niall’s thumb presses against the slit of his cock, making the boxers even wetter as his cock leaks precome.

 

“Let’s get him naked,” Harry says, his voice so strained that Liam must look at him again, just to see how blown wide his eyes are.

 

At some point, Harry’s gotten his jeans open, his cock hard against the silky material of his shirt. He’s so big, the head wider than the rest of his cock, and it takes all off Liam’s willpower to look away and stand up when Louis tells him to.

 

Niall follows him up, turning Liam around so he can see Harry and Louis on the bed. It’s not the first time they’ve seen him naked, far from it. It still feels both wonderfully familiar and new and the same time. That they’re just looking at him, not bothering on getting undressed or touching themselves make him feel like all of their focus is just on him.

 

Liam realises that he’s holding onto the collar first when he’s totally naked, his cock twitching as he can almost feel Harry’s and Louis’ eyes on him. When Niall taps his wrist, he gives it to him, needing Niall to take that last step and put it on him.

 

“So pretty you’re going to get,” Niall says, stepping closer even when Liam already can feel the roughness of Niall’s jeans against his arse.

 

“He’s already pretty,” Louis grumbles, like anyone had claimed otherwise.

 

Niall groans, leaning his head against the back of Liam’s neck. Liam can feel him shaking, so he knows that he’s trying to stop himself from breaking down into laughter.

 

Liam pulls at his bottom lip, teeth digging in just a little as he waits for something to happen. “Please,” he pushes out between swollen lips, needing to know how it feels. “Put it on me, please.”

 

“Sorry, _sorry_ ,” Niall says, pressing a soft kiss on Liam’s neck, skin flushed hot and pink. “We’ve been keeping you waiting, haven’t we?”

 

It’s softer than he expected, the silk against his skin fitted close to his skin but not tight enough to hurt or make it hard for him to breath. Liam can feel his hand shake as he traces the edge, the bow bumping against the back of his hand.

 

“Fuck,” Harry mumbles, coming to stand in front of him too. Holding up the tube of lip gloss, he waits for Liam to nod before opening it.

 

Liam smacks his lips together, feeling how glossy and sticky they are. It tastes strawberry, and he kind of want to see how he looks with it on. Then see how obscene he looks when he’s had a cock in his mouth. See if it’s still nice and shiny like now, or if it will be smeared all over his lips.

 

The thought makes him push his face into Harry’s neck, taking a shaky breath as Harry strokes his ears.

 

“Want you naked,” he mumbles, shivering when Niall’s fingers graze the skin low on his stomach, just barely avoiding his cock. “All of you.”

 

“Not often you’ve to ask Harry to get naked,” Niall giggles, using his hands on Liam’s hips to drag him back against his crotch.

 

The feeling of Niall’s cock against his arse, along with being naked while they’re not, it makes him feel powerful. Knowing that they’re all looking at him, that they want to see him with pink lip gloss and bunny ears, it’s so lovely. His whole body feels warm inside, the need to touch and be touch almost burning in him.

 

It feels so much better when Harry’s naked chest slides under his fingers as he reaches out to touch him. The firmness of his stomach and the shape of his cock enough for Liam to get a little bit lost in it.

 

“Just you left Niall,” Louis says, his voice making Liam open his eyes and pause with his hand wrapped around Harry’s cock.

 

“Oh,” Liam mumbles, not sure how he could have missed that Louis undressed.

 

Louis’ clothes are in a mess on the floor next to the bed, and he’s got a hand around his cock as raises one eyebrow at Niall. “Get on with it,” he demands, voice wavering as he slides his hand down, pulling the foreskin back. “Need to get my present in Liam.”

 

Liam lets out a shocked moan. With everything going on, he’s just now realised how dirty he’ll look with it in him. How the fluffy pink plug will make him look, just for his boys.

 

Harry guides him down, his hands gentle on his face as he covers him with his body. Liam’s always loved the way Harry kisses him, starting out slow and sweet but quickly turning it dirty, with his tongue dragging wetly against the top of Liam’s mouth.

 

When Harry pulls away, Liam grabs onto him, trying to force him to stay there on top of him, so very heavy and solid.

 

“Can’t have Harry in the way, can we?” Niall asks from where he’s sitting with his legs tucked in underneath himself. “Not easy to get your pretty little tail on you, then.”

 

“No,” Liam agrees, his voice sounding like he’s already has got a cock in his throat.

 

When Harry takes place between his legs, Niall and Louis put a hand each on his thighs, helping to hold him open.

 

Liam feels so safe as he’s got them all around him on the bed. He’s certain he might have felt worried. Maybe even a little bit scared by how much he likes the thought of getting that tail on him, but now he’s just happy.

 

“Just going to finger you for a bit,” Harry murmurs as ruffles around after the lube. “Make you ready for your cute little toy.”

 

Liam guesses that they put it there, not wanting to put it in the box with his presents, but he kind of wishes that they had – even when it wouldn’t have looked as pretty. Then he wouldn't have had to wait the minutes it takes for Harry to find it, holding it up with a triumphant grin.

 

“You’re always so pretty with Harry’s fingers in you,” Niall tells him, fingers moving slowly on his thigh as he talks.

 

“You really are,” Louis agrees, causing Liam to smile up at him. So wide that he can feel his eyes squeeze together, but he’s just so fond of – so in love with - his boys.

 

He’s holding onto Louis’ thigh, nails digging into the softness there as he feels Harry’s finger against his hole, just pushing in slightly.

 

“You’re such a tease,” Liam complains when it takes to long, Harry’s letting his finger slip out almost as once again.

 

“ _You_ are a tease,” Louis tells him, making Liam pout and shake his head. He’s about to protest that he’s not when Louis bends down to kiss him, licking into his mouth at the same time as Harry’s finger gets deeper into him on next shove.

 

The noise he makes is muffled by Louis’ mouth, but he can still feel Louis grin against him. It’s not like he cares about being quiet anyway.

 

They all keep telling him how pretty he looks, Niall and Louis taking turn kissing him and sometimes making him whine and want them back when they kiss each other instead. Though, they look so good together, so it’s mostly for show.

 

 _Mostly_.

 

The drag of Harry’s fingers in him is so very good, his toes curling as they graze his prostate. He keeps making these small hiccuping sounds in the back of his throat, hearing them over the slick sounds of Harry’s fingers pushing into him, sloppy wet with lube.

 

When Harry’s pulling his fingers out of him, Niall hushes him. If he hadn’t, Liam wouldn't even have been aware of the noise he makes, a long whine that makes his cheeks flush a dark pink.

 

“We’re going to put it on you now,” Louis murmurs, rubbing his thumb over Liam’s spit slick bottom lip. It tingles from Louis’ touch, makes him not notice the tube of lip gloss in Louis’ hand until he’s got it right in front of your face. “We might have made you a bit messy, babe.”

 

“Nothing compared to what we’re going to make him,” Harry says, causing Liam to moan with how much he wants that.

 

They don’t put the plug in him until he’s on his hands and knees, but he likes how it all makes him feel. The ears on him making his head feel heavy and fuzzy. The collar on him moving against his skin as he cranes his neck so he can see Louis, who’s got the toy in his hand.

 

Louis smirks as he pushes it against his hole, not letting it slide in until Niall flicks a finger against his cheek.

 

“Oh,” Liam mumbles, feeling the plug nestled into him. It’s not very big, but it’s so solid, the hardness of it different -- a _good_ kind of different -- as he clenches around it.

 

“Fuck,” Niall blurts out, his hands firm on Liam’s arse as he pushes him open around the toy. “Look at that.”

 

“So cute with your ears,” Harry says, making a flush of happiness spread through him. “And with your little pink tail and collar. So, _so_ lovely.”

 

Harry’s standing just in front of him, his cock swaying as he shifts, feet moving a tiny bit. Otherwise he’s so still, only his fingers moving on Liam’s face. He’s stroking through his hair, tugging lightly at one strand that’s started to curl from how hot and sweaty he is, and it’s so lovely. But it’s not enough to stop him from wanting to push forward and take Harry’s cock between his lips.

 

With Niall’s hands still on his arse, teasing his rim pulled tight around the toy, he takes hold off Harry’s hips. Shuffling a little bit closer, he gives the tip a little lick, glancing up at Harry.

 

“This was such a great idea,” Louis says, the slick sound of his hand very telling.

 

In a way, Liam wants to look at him, see how the head of his cock pushes in and out of his hand. But Harry just feels so good is his mouth as he sucks the head in, letting his tongue press against the tip.

 

“Feels nice?” Niall asks as he toys with the plug, pulling it out slightly.

 

Liam hums, the vibrations from his mouth making Harry groan and push a little closer, making him take more. Letting out a choked-off moan as Harry’s cock drags wetly against the top of his mouth, he shuffles forward a bit. He wants to feel Harry’s cock pushing against the back of his throat, maybe slipping in just a bit, enough to make him choke and splutter around him.

 

“You’re the prettiest bunny I’ve ever seen,” Harry says, his hands moving to the back of Liam’s head, holding him in place as he starts rocking forward.

 

Liam’s grateful; he would have smiled if he hadn’t had his mouth full of cock. He can tell that Harry’s close, the salty taste on his tongue getting more and more intense. Needing to make Harry lose it, make him feel as shaky as he does, he sucks a little bit harder, dragging Harry closer to him with his hands.

 

Niall’s hands are still on him, resting on his arse as he talks Liam through it. Tells him how good he looks. How pretty he is.

 

He’s got tears on his cheeks, but he’s not sure when he’s started crying. He’s not even sure how long it’s been going on. The only thing he’s sure of is that he wants Harry to come in his mouth.

 

“Fuck”, Harry groans, head throws back as he comes with his cock pressed against the the back of Liam’s throat.

 

It’s a lot to take. Harry’s hands are holding him there, but Liam could easily push him away if he wanted to. Since he doesn’t want that at all, he does his best to swallow it all down, feeling some of the come trickle out at the corner of his mouth.

 

“Such a needy little bunny,” Louis teases, making Liam moan as Harry’s hold loosens and he slips out so only the head is still in Liam’s mouth. “You want some more.”

 

Liam’s head feels sluggish as he nods, his lips sore as he smiles at Louis. “Please,” he says, licking over his lips as he realises that he’s got something there. They taste of a mix of strawberries and come, and Liam tenses up around the plug, feeling his body go tight and warm.

 

Harry’s fingers brush over Liam’s cheek, slowly feeling the heat of his skin. Then he tilts Liam’s head up towards him, and Harry’s cheeks are a deep pink. Just like his lips, the bottom lip pouty and plush. He looks like he’s been biting on it, and it makes Liam want to kiss him even more.

 

“You want Niall or Louis first?” Harry asks, laughing roughly when Liam moans and nods.

 

“That wasn’t an answer, love,” Louis says, making Liam twist his head so he can look at him.

 

Niall hums softly, hands kneading Liam’s arse, fingertips so rough on his skin that Liam knows he’ll have pink finger shaped marks there for days. He can’t wait to see them. “Maybe it is.”

 

“Both at the same time you mean,” Harry mumbles, dropping down on the bed. He seems softer, looser now that he’s come.

 

Liam giggles as Harry flops down on his stomach and pokes Louis in the side with a long finger, which makes him twitch away from him, Harry having found the spot where he’s the most ticklish.

 

Then he realises that he could have what Harry suggested, he’s still giggling when he says,“I think I would like _that_.”

 

It’s easy to imagine, swapping between having Louis’ and Niall’s cock in this mouth. Maybe he could even have them both in his mouth. Not all of them, but maybe a little bit.

 

“Our pretty little bunny really wants some cock,” Louis teases, shuffling forward on the bed.

 

Groaning loudly, Liam squeezes his eyes together. The words make his cock throb, twitching so hard it slaps up against his stomach, making him feel even messier when it leaves a spot of sticky precome on his stomach.

 

“Think he likes it,” Niall says, sounding impressed almost. Pleased with how Liam reacts to being called their bunny.

 

Liam’s not sure if it’s the part about him being their or the bunny thing that makes him feel most keen to do whatever they want. Maybe it’s both.

 

They’re all silent for awhile, but Liam can feel the bed moving under him. He feels so pretty and wanted, there on a hotel bed with clean white sheets. On his hands and knees with his lovely present making him feel even more amazing.

 

When he opens his eyes, both Niall and Louis are in front of him, both of them touching each other. Louis with his hand on Niall’s arse and Niall with his hand on Louis’ side, tracing his hipbone as they just watch Liam.

 

“Doesn’t our bunny want some cock?” Niall asks, one hand around the base of his cock. “It’s just to take it, just like the horny little bunny you are.”

 

Liam’s cheeks feel like they’re on fire; he’s so turned on that he can barely think, but still he can't stop thinking about how he looks for his boys. How needy he must look with his arse in the air, the fuzzy plug holding him open for when they want to fuck him, and the bunny ears swaying on this head as he moves.

 

The way he blushes, pink spreading down his chest and stomach, makes it even better.

 

Liam starts with Louis, still on his hands and knees as he sucks Louis’ cockhead in between his lips. It makes them both moan, Louis’ hips twitching forward slightly before he stills. Louis has his hand around his cock, fingers bumping against Liam’s face as he wanks himself off lazily.

 

Lapping away the precome at the tip of Louis’ cock, he groans as Niall's’ cock pushes against the side of his mouth, just a reminder that Liam can have that, too.

 

“Think it’s my time, bunny boy,” Niall mumbles, smearing his wet cockhead over Liam’s skin. He’s so close his cock rubs against Louis’ hand, against his cock as Louis moves his hand away.

 

“Bunny boy,” Harry mumbles, dragging the words out like he’s trying them out. He seems like he likes it, since he says it again.

 

Liam likes it a lot. It makes him want to try harder. Take more of his boys.

 

Niall moans when Liam opens his mouth a little wider, darting his tongue out to lick at Niall’s cock, just getting a small taste of it.

 

Liam hums around Louis’ dick, feeling precome and saliva slide down his chin as he fails to swallow it down. He’s a bit disappointed that he couldn’t take more.

 

“Once more,” Niall mumbles, making Liam glance up at him. Finding Niall looking down at him like he’s the sexiest bunny he’s ever seen, makes Liam shuffle a bit closer to them, at first taking Louis’ cock a little bit deeper. When he places a hand on both Niall's’ and Louis’ hip, the one on Louis’ rubbing against Niall’s pinky finger.

 

Louis make a small sound in the back of this throat as Liam lets Louis’ cock slip out of his mouth. But he grins down at Liam when he looks up, just needing to see how messed up Louis looks, his quiff not looking anything like before and his eyes dark.

 

“Quite the show this is,” Harry murmurs, his voice a bit slurred, slower than usual even.

 

Liam giggles, wiggling his arse a little bit just to hear Harry groan. When he pulls at Niall and Louis, they catch on quick, twisting their bodies even more so their cocks both rub against his lips.

 

It’s not easy, his mouth straining at the sides and his lips thin as he takes both of their cockheads in his mouth. It’s a lot, even when he knows that he’s only got the very tip of both their cocks in, but he likes it. He keeps sucking, wet slurping noises slipping from his mouth. When Niall’s cock slips a little bit further back into his mouth, Liam’s shocked that it works.

 

“Yeah,” Louis groans. He’s fighting to keep still, Liam can tell. It’s not like Liam doesn’t _want_ to take more, but he can’t. They must be able to feel his teeth already, but they both seem so pleased with him, both of them moaning shamelessly loud as he swirls his tongue around them.

 

When his lips are almost throbbing so sore they are, he pulls away. He takes a deep breath, and then another. “Fuck,” he mumbles, all of his body filled with pride that he did that for his boys. “That was -” he trails off, not sure how to explain what he feels.

 

“Yeah,” Niall agrees, seeming to understand what Liam wants to say. What he feels.

 

“Think we’re going to mess our pretty little bunny up a bit,” Louis says, letting his cock slide against Liam’s bottom lip as he talks. Just rubbing it back and forth. “Come on his pretty little ears.”

 

“But that will ruin them,” Liam says, feeling confused. _Don’t they want to do it again, let him feel like their pretty little bunny?_

 

When Louis takes his hand, still pressed to Niall’s hip, and threads their fingers together, Niall says, “We’ll buy you new ones.”

 

“They’ll be even prettier,” Harry says, patting the back of Liam’s shin, resting his hand there afterwards. He’s so present in it all, even after he’s come, making sure to look after Liam.

 

Even when he knows that both Niall and Louis do the same.

 

“Okay then,” Liam says, smiling at the thought of getting a pair of soft, exclusive bunny ears. Even softer and sweeter than the pair he’s got on, the one that makes him feel so good.

 

“Great,” Louis says, looking like a cat that’s got the cream.

 

“I’ve barely sucked you.” Liam can hear the pout in his voice, but he can’t help to want more, he’s got two such lovely cocks in front of him, and nobody has fucked his mouth.

 

Niall grins, giving Louis a look, that probably means something to Louis – Liam’s not focused enough to figure it out – Niall takes hold of Liam’s head and drags him forward. He’s rougher than Harry was, letting his cock shove in deep at once, bumping against the softness in the back of his mouth the first time.

 

“Look at that,” Louis murmurs, his hand moving faster on his cock. Liam can see him in the corner of his eyes, but most of all he can hear the wet noises of Louis’ hand. “Our pretty little bunny taking cock like a bloody pro.”

 

“Are you calling Liam a prostitute?” Harry wonders with a laugh in his voice.

 

“Maybe a porn star,” Louis says, groaning loudly as he squeezes around the head of his cock. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

 

The groan Liam lets out, makes Niall’s cockhead slip into his throat the next time he fucks his hips forward. Swallowing over and over he feels his throat flutter around Niall as he pauses there, hips stuttering forward slightly before he stills again.

 

“Okay?” Niall asks, sounding like he’s trying too hard not just to let go.

 

Liam wants to say _yes_ , but it’s hard with the cock in his mouth, making his eyes wet with tears and his breathing shallow as he does his best to breathe through his nose. Instead he pulls back, dragging in air as Niall’s cock slides out.

 

The next time he pushes forward on Niall’s cock, he makes sure to take him as deep as he can. It’s more than he’s ever managed before, and he feels so turned on that he wonders if he could come from just the feeling of Niall’s cock in his mouth.

 

“Fuck,” Niall groans, repeating the word over and over as he fucks into Liam’s mouth, going deep and hard on him.

 

It doesn’t take long after that, Niall’s thrusts uneven.

 

“Pull out before you come,” Louis says, doing something with his hand on Niall’s arse that makes him fuck forward fast and hand.

 

Liam wouldn’t be surprised if Louis has his fingers pressed against Niall’s hole, working them in little by little.

 

Louis starts moving his hand on his cock against, letting his thumb slide over the wet head before he drags it down. When Niall pulls out, Liam licks his lips, not sure who he’s supposed to look at. He keeps flicking his eyes between them, wondering who’s going to come first.

 

When Louis starts coming, he’s so close to Liam’s face that he mostly hits his mouth and cheeks. Wet, shiny stripes of come landing hot on his skin. Liam whines, opening his mouth, so some of it comes on his tongue.

 

“Fuck it,” Liam says, mostly to himself. Then he lets his mouth wrap around Louis’ cockhead, swallowing the last dribbles of come down. He doesn’t stop sucking, not even when Louis cock doesn’t leak come on his tongue anymore.

 

“Enough,” Louis groans, voice wavering a little as Liam licks over his slit. “Take care of Niall. Be a good bunny for him.”

 

Liam whines as Louis’ hands pushes him away, wanting more of the musky taste of Louis’ come. Then he blinks his eyes open, smiling as he turns towards Niall. Licking his lips, still finding them tasting like strawberries, he shuffles a bit closer to Niall.

 

“Wiggle your bum for us,” Harry teases, squeezing his shin as he talks. “Show us your pretty tail.”

 

Liam does as he’s told, pleased when he feels Harry’s hand slide a little bit higher up on his leg. Then Harry’s touching the backside of his thigh, trailing it over his sweat-slick skin, not stopping until he’s resting his hand on Liam’s bum.

 

Niall’s lets out a small sigh as Liam blows over his cockhead, fingers tightening around his dick.

 

Louis grins as he does something behind Niall’s back, making his moan and tilt his head back. Niall’s skin is so very pink, but the head of his cock is darker, deep red with the foreskin pulled back.

 

“Close your eyes,” Niall says, tapping his cock against Liam’s feverish hot skin. “Going to come on our pretty little bunny.”

 

With his eyes closed, all of his focus is on how he feels, the bunny ear and tail making him feel almost hazy with need. It’s like he’s slipping away a bit, everything a bit fuzzy around the edges.

 

It shouldn't be a surprise when the first spurt of come hits his face, high up on his cheekbone, but Liam still feels shaky with how much he likes the feeling. It’s so naughty, being so dirty with Niall’s come, with Louis’ taste still on his tongue.

 

“ _Nice_ ,” Harry murmurs, patting Liam’s arse lightly.

 

Liam has got come on his face, his hair and his _lovely_ ears. For a moment, he wishes he had a mirror. Or that one of his boys took a photo of him so he could see himself later. See how covered he is in them.

 

Niall drags his fingers through the mess on Liam’s cheek, his fingers glossy with come as he pulls them away. When he feeds them into Liam’s mouth, Liam moans as sucks them clean.

 

“How do you want to come?”

 

It’s Harry who asks him, his voice making Liam pull away from Niall’s fingers, now only wet with his saliva. He’s not even thought about how he’s going to come. He’s been incredibly turned on for a long time, but it’s like his orgasm hasn’t been what he’s cared about the most.

 

It’s been simmering under his skin, a slow pleasure that’s been secondary.

 

Liam pushes back against Harry’s hand as he spreads it wider, his thumb brushing against the toy. “I don’t care really.”

 

“Right,” Niall says, sitting down on the bed next to Liam. He touches the come covered bunny ears carefully, making him smile shakily. He’s sure he’s looking stupidly fond. Though, Niall smiles back, but there’s a dirty edge to it. “I’m sure you want to keep your nice present on, yeah?”

 

Liam nods, feeling the ears bounce as he moves. “That would be good.” He swallows hard, wondering how he can feel so good, how a pair of bunny ears and the other stuff make him so overwhelmed with feelings.

 

He sits back on his shins when Niall pushes him backwards on the bed, sliding his legs a little bit more apart when Harry’s hand pulls at his ankle. He’s sitting there like a bunny, the tail between his legs and the ears standing proud. Just waiting for his boys to do something.

 

Touch him and make him come.

 

He’s surrounded by them; Harry by his side, always with a hand on him, stroking him softly like he’s petting him. Niall is sitting on the other side, curled close to his side as he kisses Liam’s neck, nipping at the spots where the love bites Louis left on his skin are.

 

“Fuck,” Louis groans, sliding his hands down Liam’s stomach. He stops just above Liam’s cock, pinching his skin lightly. “You’re so fucking fit. Can’t believe you let us do this.”

 

“But I want it,” Liam says, needing Louis – _all of them_ – to know that he doesn’t do it just because they want him to. It’s more like they do it for him anyway, it’s all because Louis noticed how he reacted to it.

 

As always reading him like an open book. A book he’s read a hundred time before.

 

When Louis’ hand wraps around him, he groans and leans harder against Niall. Louis’ hand is so wonderful, nice and warm and _tight_.

 

“Come on,” Louis murmurs, thumbing away the slickness at the tip of his cock. “Be a good bunny for us and come.”

 

Somehow that’s enough, his mouth dropping open in a near silent moan as his cock jerks in Louis’ hand and he comes. It’s so intense he barely can keep his eyes open, his toes curling as he spurts thick, wet stripes of come all over his own skin.

 

Louis uses the come sliding down his hand to slick the way. Grinning sharply as Liam tries to rock up into his hand but stops when the toy moves in him, making him feel over sensitive and hot all over.

 

When he’s done coming, he’s trembling, almost unable to keep himself up. Luckily, Niall’s there, pulling him into a cuddle as he shivers from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

 

Liam’s pretty sure he’s never come like that before, not that he can think about anything, his brain feeling like it’s been shut off. It’s nice, though. No thoughts about things that could go wrong, how he could ruin so much by saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, making people upset.

 

They’re a mess of limbs as they all try to cuddle down under the soft duvet. Liam keeps making small noises as he moves, the toy in him making his cock stir from the stimulation. But they manage to get the duvet over themselves; it’ll be warm with them all so close, but Liam’s tired and safe. He rather wakes up covered in sweat than not have his boys there with him.

 

“ _No_ ,” Liam grumbles, grabbing at Harry’s hands as he makes a move to take the bunny ears off him.

 

“You want to sleep with them on?” Niall’s asks, his voice muffled since his face is smushed against Liam’s neck. Louis is cuddled close to his back, his head popping up from the pillow as he waits for Liam’s answer.

 

Liam nods, wanting to feel like he’s their bunny a little while longer, He’s not ready for it to be over. “Yeah, I think so,” he says, sighing softly when Harry presses close to his back, making the toy rock into him.

 

It takes him awhile to fall asleep, even when Harry’s snoring lightly, his curls tickling the back of Liam’s neck.

 

– – –

 

The next concert, there are no bunny ears, but Louis still calls Liam a bunny. Out loud in front of thousands of people.

 

It makes both Harry and Niall grin, both of them shaking their heads like they can’t believe it. Can’t believe Louis.

 

Hearing Louis say that, makes Liam stumble and blush a bright pink. But his stomach feels so hot, so suddenly that he almost feels dizzy.

 

He’s half-hard the rest of the concert, with a restless energy in his body.

 

Afterwards, when it’s just the four of them, Louis calls him a bunny again. This time it’s okay for Liam to drag him into a kiss, really taste the words about him being their _bunny_ on his tongue. Taste the fondness and the shiver that runs down his spine at being their boy, their pet.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/127098033084/aint-nobody-loves-me-better-misslii-one)


End file.
